Teen Titans: Untold Past
by EpicComicLover26
Summary: An enemy from Robin's past kidnappes him and brings him back to Gotham City. As the Titans try to find him, they wonder how much do they really know about their friend. They meet his old partner and see his old home. Review! Sugestions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

*NOTE: This story line is to take place in the third season of the Teen Titans show.

Enjoy!

_Chapter 1- _

Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all blinked awake simultaneously as the blearing alarm system went off, showering each of their rooms in a blinking red light. Star and Raven flew into the living room with Beast Boy in tow.

"Wassup'?" B.B asked with a yawn. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. If something stupid had woken him up from his amazing dream of never ending tofu, someone was gonna pay.

"Someone, or something, tripped the break in alarm. And guys," Cyborg looked up from the monitor. "they're still in the tower." Starfire looked around.

"Where is Robin?" Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from down the hallway, followed by a sharp cry of pain. "Robin!" Starfire cried. She zoomed out of the room followed by the other titans. As she flew down the corridor, the shouts and cries of panic grew louder followed by more crashes leading her to Robin's room. She tried to open the hatch with button on the wall beside the door, but the door had been locked from the inside. Cyborg smashed away at the keyboard trying to hack the system and Beast Boy head butted the door in the shape of a rhino. It still didn't budge. Now they could all clearly heard the battle behind the closed door. Between the grunts, smashes, and the odd sound of something buzzing, Starfire could hear bits of Robin's shouts.

"Get out! ... Get off! …. Let go! … Let go of- AH!" Robin was cut off with his own cry of pain.

Starfire sucked in a deep breath. Her friend was in there. Alone. Fighting someone- and losing.

"We need to help him!" Star pushed Beast Boy out of the way. With her eyes glowing, she hurled a starbolt at the door. It broke in with a crash. The titans swarmed into the room; what was left of it. The bed was in pieces and the mirrors were cracked. The desks were smashed and papers were thrown about the room. Then they saw Robin. His arms were being held behind him by two men dressed in black body suits with orange glowing batons hanging at their sides. A third man brought his arm back and slammed it into Robin's chest. Robin grunted and spit out some blood. His face twisted in pain. Starfire gasped and Cyborg brought up his sonic cannon. "Let him…" but before Cyborg could finish, a flat disk flew out of the corner and landed at their feet. Suddenly the titans were surrounded by a purple energy field.

"No!" Star screamed. She smashed her fists in to the wall of the field while Raven tried to zap a whole into it.

Then a strange laugh came from the corner where the disk had flow out. "I wouldn't waste your energy on trying to get out. My master made sure the field would hold. But you needn't worry titans," the man stepped out of the shadows. "I'm only here for Wonder Boy."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- _

The man in front of them was menacing. He was pale, but nothing like his hair. It was long and glossy white and it hung neatly over his shoulders. He was lean and slender, dressed in a black body suit like the others but without the head cover. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of orange goggles. A cruel smile spread across his too white teeth.

"Like I said," he stated in a false kind voice. "I'm only here for this boy. I have no need for any you. There wouldn't have been such a clatter if your friend had just yielded." He turned to look at Robin, matter of factly.

Robin growled. Starfire had never seen him look like this. He was fuming.

"Why are you even here?!" Robin shouted angrily. The man just laughed and turned away.

"Who are you and how did you get in our house?" Cyborg demanded.

Cyborg felt useless. How could he have not stopped the break in? It was his blueprints running through the tower. Now Robin was hurt and it was his fault. The man looked at Cyborg and said "It only took a few minutes of hacking. As for my name; call me Number One. Black Mask's Number One." Robin grimaced.

"I thought you were replaced since last time I whipped your-" Number One sent a round house kick into Robin's shoulder, sending him back to the ground.

"Robin!" Beast Boy shouted. He morphed into the form of a lion and mauled at the energy wall. Robin coughed and laughed, but it sounded winded. "Did I hit a touchy subject?" Number One regarded him for a moment. His face remained calm as he spoke.

"Replaced, yes. But I found a particularly enjoyable way to regain my job." He picked up Robin by the hair and pushed him up against the wall. Then, he yanked off Robin's utility belt and threw it on the floor. "You should be happy boy," Number One said. "you're going home." Then he shoved his own baton onto Robin's chest, letting out an electrical charge. Robin caught one last look at the faces of his panicked friends before the pain of the shock made him pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-_

Starfire felt hollow. She sat on the couch clutching Robin's utility belt and staring at it blankly. _He can't be… _She felt tears welling up in her eyes. It had taken Cyborg half an hour to find a weak point in the energy field and break it, and by that time Robin and the men that took him were long gone. _He can not be gone!_ Then she looked at the belt. _No._ She thought. Robin wasn't gone. He had been taken. And the Titans were going to get him back. Starfire stood up. It was time to find her friend.

Cyborg threw his battery charger across the room. It hit the wall, leaving a gash, and broke into hundreds of pieces. _Minutes._ Cyborg thought bitterly. It took that man; Number One, minutes to hack the towers systems. His systems! Angrily, he threw the nearest power cord at the wall and cursed. He felt so useless. If he couldn't keep his friends safe, how could he protect the entire city?

_Calm down. _He thought. _Robin needs you to stay calm. _At least Number One had said a name- Black Mask. If They found him, they would find Robin.

Raven and Beast Boy surveyed the damage that was once Robin's room. "Look for any clues as to where they would take him." Raven said, using her powers to move the smashed desks away. Beast Boy kicked some broken pieces of wood around. "They said that they were taking him 'home'." Beast Boy replied. Then he thought for a second. "Do we even know where his home is?" B.B imagined it would be in some really cool hideout place; something that suited Robin personality.

"No." Raven said, turning to look at the broken mirrors. "No we don't."

The Titans gathered around the kitchen table. "So, does anybody have a long range bird whistle?" Beast Boy asked, trying to lighten the mood. Raven glowered at him, and he shrunk back.

"Cyborg," Starfire asked. "Have you found anything on this 'Black Mask' of which the Number One spoke of?"

"I cross checked that name with every villain database I could find. I got 2,000 hits." Beast Boy whistled.

"Apparently this guy's done everything. Robbery, break in's, murder, all of it. His main base of operation is in GothamCity."

"Then that is where we shall begin our search. We must find Robin!" Starfire said, pounding her fist on the table. "Don't worry Star." Beast Boy smiled. "This is Robin were talking about. He'll be fine."

Robin groaned. His whole body was racked with aches and pains. Blinking, he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around to find that he was in a large, dark warehouse. His arms were tied behind his back, attached to the metal chair he was sitting in. The air was cold and he could task the salt water in the air. _GothamHarbor. _He realized. Then a man in a pure white suit stepped into the light. He had too many rings on his hands and he reeked of cigar smoke. But Robin was only looking at the sharp black mask that covered that man's face.

"Welcome home Robin." He said in a deep gruff voice, filled with contempt. Robin felt something in his stomach that he hadn't felt in along time: Fear.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4-_

Raven moved around the broken desks. It looked like someone had landed in the center of one and split it in half. _"Azarath metrion zinthos." _Raven moved the top portion of the desk away, revealing files of paper that had been locked up in the desk drawers. Flipping through the pile, Raven looked for anything that might explain why these men came after Robin. She knew that he had obviously done something to anger how ever this Number One was working for. When she shuffled a bigger stack of papers, a small, gray voice recorder fell on to the floor. Puzzled, Raven picked it up and pressed the on button. She searched through entry titles on the screen until she found one labeled Black Mask. She scrolled to the last entry and hit play.

_"We apprehended Black Mask and his gang at the Gotham harbor at nine o'clock tonight." _Robin's voice spoke through the device. _"We stopped him from selling the Titan formula to Metropolis's notorious Intergang. To keep this formula from ever falling into the wrong hands, I have decided to hide it. I don't think I will even tell Batman or Batgirl where for their own safety." _

_ Bingo_, Raven thought. Robin knew where this Titan formula was and this Black Mask guy really wanted it back. But why would Robin keep this a secret? Didn't he trust them enough to tell them the things that happened in his past? And who were Batman and Batgirl?

"Yo, Raven! Let's go!" Beast Boy shouted from down the hall. "The T- car's ready to go!" Raven shut off the recorder and slipped it into her belt. Taking one last look at the trashed room, Raven shut off the lights and silently walked down the hall.

_Thack! _The pole came around from the left and crashed into Robin's cheek. He grunted and fell to the floor. Robin grunted and coughed, the pain adding to his already throbbing head. Keeping his eyes shut, he rolled over to his stomach and struggled with the restraints on his hands. If only they weren't tied. If only he could fight back. He had been enduring this for four hours now. A thick and heavy chuckle came from behind him and a strong hand pulled him up by his hair. Robin winced. Everything hurt.

"You're strong. I admire that. But know that I'm stronger, and you're not immortal. You will tell me where the formula is." Black Mask threw Robin to the floor with a deep laugh. "Stop…" Robin spoke in a voice to quiet to hear. But he knew Black Mask wouldn't stop. Not until he had the formula and Robin would never give it to him. Never. He closed his eyes again.

*Thanks for putting up with the separate chapters in this story guys! I'm new to this and I just found out how to add chapters to the same story so it will be together from now on. If you want the first to chapters you will have to find them. Teen Titans: Untold Pasts, Teen Titans: Untold Pasts (Chapter 2) and Teen Titans: Untold Pasts (Chapter 3). Please read them first. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5- _

The Titans drove through down town Gotham. They didn't like it. Well B.B, Starfire and Cyborg didn't like it. Raven actually thought it was quite homey. The city was filled with old gothic architecture that loomed over head with the windows peering down at the T- car like disapproving eyes. It made them feel little. It was darker than Jump City. By a lot.

"It really puts the 'Goth' in Gotham." Beast Boy remarked. Raven shot him a look. Cyborg turned down the street and pulled into the parking lot of an old, broken down building.

"Alright yall," He turned to look at the Titans. "Who knows where to start?" The team members looked at one another and Raven sighed. It was time.

"I was looking in Robin's room for-"

"Robin would not approve of you searching through his things while he was away!" Starfire gasped, cutting Raven off mid sentence. She gave Starfire an annoyed look. "I was looking in his room to see if I could find any clues about this Black Mask character. I found this." She produced the small recorder from her robes. "Apparently Robin and him had fought before." She played the recording and the other Titans listened in silence. When it was over, they looked at one another.

"Who is this man and girl of bats that Robin spoke of?" Strafire asked confused.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too-" Raven started. Beast Boy's surprised grunt cut her off.

"Who is Batman? Who is BATMAN?! Only the world's greatest detective and Robin's old partner! Batgirl was part of their team too!" Beast Boy huffed. Raven tried to calm her annoyance.

"Beast Boy," She said patiently. "Strafire is from another planet. I'm from another dimension. How would we have known that?"

"Oh yeah…" Beast Boy started.

"But why does Robin never talk about these people?" Starfire asked, looking at her friends for answers.

"Robin is a private guy." Cyborg said, but even he started to wonder…

A lone girl sat in a chair facing a giant super computer. The blue hue of the monitor shown lightly on the walls of the cave she was in. She girl had short brown, choppy hair and was wearing black fatigue pants, combat boots, a black tank top, and gloves. She had a silver utility belt to match the silver bat insignia on her chest. She was going through files of someone called Two- Face when a small alarm sounded from the corner of the screen. The girl's eyes widened. This alarm went off only when _he _was in town.

"No way…" the girl muttered in disbelief, looking at the screen. Robin was back in town.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6- _

Robin was shaking on the cold floor. He had to get out, or he was going to die. Slowly, he wedged the small pocket knife out of a compartment in his glove. He kept it hidden there for this very reason, but he had been forced to wait until Black Mask was gone. He knew he was probably still being monitored, so he carefully sawed at the thin metal strips that held his arms. Back, forth. Back, forth. Minutes ticked away. Sweat pored down Robin's face. He knew Black Mask would be back soon, along with all the pain he was going to inflict. Robin shuddered. _Don't think like that._ He mentally scolded himself. _Just focus on now. _

As he continued at the bindings, he vaguely wondered if his friends were looking for him. Of course they would try, but he doubted they could. He never told them about any of the criminals he'd faced in the past. He was starting to regret being so private.

Suddenly the door to the warehouse opened and Black Mask stormed in. Robin stashed away the knife into his glove pocket. Just in time too. Black Mask greeted him with a kick to the chest. It slammed into him so hard he would have dropped the knife if it had still been in his hand. Robin heard a rib crack and felt the pain push all the air out of his lungs. He laid there, gasping like a fish for air. Black Mask bent down and pulled up Robin's head with his hair. Robin choked back a yelp.

"Listen up bird boy." He whispered in Robin's ear. He could hear the strained anger in his captor's voice. He also heard something else… agitation? No, that wasn't it.

"You _will_ tell me where you hid my formula, or I will smash you like a bug under my foot. Do you hear me? A bug!" Black Mask seethed.

_The last words of his sentence… _Robin thought. There was something there. Something was off. Then he knew what it was. Turning to Black Mask, he smiled.

Black Mask was taken aback. "Why are you smiling?"

"You're afraid." Robin said simply, the smile still on his face. Black Mask growled. "You have given me nothing to fear, boy." Robin chuckled.

"Not of me, of Intergang. They've been putting pressure on you haven't they? You fail them twice on delivery, and they'll come after you won't they?" Black Mask faltered. Then he slammed Robin's head into the ground face first. But it was too late. Those few moments of hesitation had told Robin that he was correct. Black Mask was afraid. Robin spit out the blood pooling in his mouth and turned to see Black Mask leaving.

"Get it out of him." He said curtly to his Number One. Number One nodded to his boss. As the door shut behind the gang leader, he turned to Robin, a cruel smile already forming on his lips. "I will enjoy my assignment." He said with a chuckle. Robin turned away, but his confidence was renewed. What ever they did to him, he could take it. After all, this wasn't his first time being "interrogated".


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7-_

The Titans scowered the city. Cyborg was on the ground, the girls in the air, and Beast Boy searched both. It had been six hours and they had come up with a big pile of nothingness.

"Oh!" Starfire cried out over her communicator to the others. "We are bad friends! Why can we not locate Robin?"

"Starfire, we're doing everything we can." Raven replied. She was getting tired of Starfire's constant calls. "But it is not enough!" Star shouted back. She felt like her heart was ripping with each passing moment they could not find Robin.

Raven sighed. Stopping in mid air, she decided to show her friends something she had only let Robin in to see. "Everyone meet me back at the parking lot." She told her friends over her communicator. "There's something I need to show you."

Raven was standing alone in the lot when the T- car pulled up, followed by Starfire. Beast Boy flew down next to Raven in the form of a pigeon. After morphing back, he asked, "Soooo, what's up?" Raven shook her head. She still didn't know if this was a good idea, but she had to try. For Robin.

"A few weeks ago," She began, looking uneasy. "I discovered a new technique. It may help us find Robin." Starfire flew into Raven's face, making her step back.

"Oh please tell us Raven! We have to find Robin! Who knows what has happened to him since-"

"Star!" Raven shouted, quieting Starfire. "Look, this is a spell to send our entities to the place of one with a bond." Raven said looking back at her friends.

"Uh," Beast Boy started, confused. "Do you come with subtitles?" Raven gave a groan. "I have a bond with Robin. Our minds are linked. I will send our minds to the place he is at so that it will be like we are there. Then maybe Cyborg can track Robin down with his scanner. Also, no one will be able to see, feel, or hear us. We'll be like ghosts. We won't be able to help him, but we can find him." Raven sucked in a breath. That was the longest sentence she had ever said.

"Whoa…" B.B breathed. "Wait, will this mess up our minds? Like, will we get our bodies switched or something?" Raven flashed a ghost of a smile, but only for a second. "Maybe."

"Dude!" Beast Boy groaned. Raven made her friends form a circle around her. "Here goes nothing." She breathed.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Beast Boy asked, suddenly very nervous. Raven started chanting.

_"Azarath metrion zinthos. Alcerta enderan azarath. Azarath AZARATH!" _

The Teen Titans were sucked into a void of darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8- _

Beast Boy fell face first onto the hard wood of the GothamPort. "Dude! My nose!" He cupped his hands on his face and looked around. He was at some pier. The sun was starting to set over the water and a few seagulls cawed around him. He was alone.

"Ah!" he groaned. "I knew something bad was gonna happen!" But just as he said that, Starfire formed out nothing beside him, making him jump. "AH!" he yelped, jumping back. Starfire scrunched up her nose. "That was an… odd sensation." Cyborg formed next to them and lastly, Raven. They all looked around.

"Alright," Raven turned to her team. "We need to find Robin. He's here somewhere, so we should hurry. I don't know how long this will last."

"How are we gonna find him? There's like a gazillion warehouses here! He could be anywhere." Beast Boy waved his arms above him in a circle. Raven turned to Cyborg. "Start scanning for traces of distiria." Starfire looked Raven. "Please friend, what is dis… dip…"

"Distiria." Raven finished. "It's a type of pill that makes your blood clot and heal from cuts faster. Robin takes it to help if he gets cut during a battle."

"Oh." Starfire said, looking at the ground. Why did Robin not share this information with her? Why did only Raven know? And what was this whole _bond_ thing between them anyway?

"I got a lock." Cyborg said, cutting into Starfire's thoughts. "It's faint but I can detect a small trace of distiria."

The Titans followed to the tracker to the outside of a small, beat up warehouse.

"Guys." Raven said. "Whatever we see, we can't help him now. Cyborg will track this location and we will come back to help Robin. Remember we're like ghosts. But do anything radical, and I might loose the connection."

"Wait," Beast Boy asked. A smile was starting form on his lips. "If we're like ghosts, does that mean we can pass through walls?"

"Actually, yes." Raven said simply.

"Cool!" Beast Boy shouted. With Raven in the lead, the Titans passed through the walls of the warehouse.

They wished they hadn't.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9- _

The Titans were horrified. As soon as they walked through the wall, Cyborg fought the urge to throw up and Starfire let out a strained cry.

"No…" Beast Boy gasped. Raven stood there.

"Cyborg." She said without moving. "Start tracking this location."

Robin was lying in a pool of blood. The man from the tower, Number One, was standing over Robin's limp body with his arm raised. He was holding a crow bar. Then he brought it down. Over and over, Number One brought the bar down onto Robin's back, sides, arms and legs. Robin, who grunted and yelped every time, did his best to remain stone faced. But the beating was taking its toll.

"We must do something!" Starfire screamed.

"We can't help him. Cyborg, can't you get a lock?" Raven spoke in a hoarse voice.

Cyborg looked up from the computer built into his arm. "Not yet." He said grimly. It was killing to watch his friend suffer when he couldn't do anything but watch.

_Come on you stupid locator! Work! _He thought desperately.

He didn't know how Robin could put up with this for so long. He was only human.

Robin choked back the tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. He wanted to tell Number One where the formula was, he wanted to make the pain stop. But he couldn't. He wouldn't.

As Robin endured the beating, he shivered as a familiar feeling surrounded him. Almost like someone was watching him. It couldn't be…

Raven?

The Titans watched as minutes ticked by. "Cyborg, why can you not find this place on your locator?" Star whimpered to him, tears streaming down her face. Cyborg mentally shot himself.

"They have some kind of metal covering this place. It's messin' with my systems!"

Number One stopped the beating and bent down next to Robin's ear.

"Where is it?" He asked as if nothing had happened. Through ragged breaths and shudders, Robin answered.

"Like I'd tell you."

"You can't survive much longer."

"Go to hell."

"That wasn't very nice."

"Screw you." Robin spit in the mans face. The Titans were awe stuck by their friend's courage in the face of so much danger. The man stood up. "Suit yourself." He brought back the crow bar and Robin shut his eye tightly and prepared for the hit.

"I got it!" Cyborg yelled. Then Starfire flew at the man, her eyes glowing brighter than they ever had before.

"Starfire, no!" Raven yelled. But it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10- _

Robin knew that Number One was right. He couldn't survive much longer. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try. With his eyes closed, Robin prepared for the next hit. But it never came.

"Starfire, no!" Raven shouted as Starfire barreled at Number One. She knew that if they did anything radical the connection would be lost, but Starfire flew at the man with all her might. Instead of knocking him to the floor, Star flew right threw him. Raven felt a wave of nausea wash over and the room started to flicker around the Titans. She was loosing the connection.

Number One faltered and dropped the crow bar. Something had passed threw him. He was sure of it. Someone was here. This facility had been compromised.

The Titans watched as the parking lot faded back into view and Robin and the ware house faded away.

"No!" Starfire yelled. She couldn't lose Robin again! Raven started to slump to the floor exhausted. Cyborg caught her.

"Rae, you ok?" He asked, a worried look settling into his human eye.

"I'm fine." She said, standing up. "Just tired." She gave an angry look at Starfire. "I told you not to do anything radical!" Starfire looked away, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said in a small voice. "I… I just couldn't watch…" Raven's expression softened. " It's ok. Cyborg found his location. We'll get him back." For the first time the Titans looked around. Night had fallen.

"You shouldn't be out here when it gets dark." A strange female voice said. The Titans took a battle position, but they didn't know where to strike. Then, a girl dressed in all black landed in front of them. Standing up strait, she coiled in her grappling hook and tucked inside her utility belt. A silver bat symbol faintly glowed on her uniform.

"It's not safe here, especially for newcomers." She said simply, looking them down.

"You're… you're…" Beast Boy stammered, awe struck.

"Batgirl. Now where's Robin?"

Robin felt weird. The strange sensation faded away and Number One looked as if he had felt a ghost. It couldn't be possible. He knew Raven had developed a new spy technique, but she couldn't have been strong enough to use it yet. Or was she?

Number One picked up the crow bar. He slammed it next to Robin's head, missing his nose by centimeters. Robin let out an involuntary yelp.

"We will finish this later." Number One whispered in a voice that assured Robin that they would. "Pack up everything and move the prisoner!" Number One shouted to the hidden guards. "Also, leave the package."

Before Robin had a chance to figure out what the "package" was, he was hefted up by two of the guards and carried outside to a waiting truck.

_Raven…. _He thought, groggily. Then a gag was thrown over his mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11- _

"You let _WHO_ take him?" Batgirl was having a hard time controlling her anger.

"It wasn't our faults!" B.B exclaimed. "They had a glowie purple field thing and-"

"That doesn't matter!" Batgirl's infuriated cry shut Beast Boy up. "You're his team! You should have saved him! And now that Black Mask has him, on god, if he gets the _formula_…" She trailed off, her hands running through her hair. "Why did have to hide it on his own?" She asked herself.

"Look, I don't know if you know who we are, but," Cyborg started. Batgirl turned back.

"The Teen Titans. You solely? Cyborg, or Victor Stone." She said, unimpressed.

Cyborg was shocked. "How did you know-"

"Victor?" Beast Boy asked.

"From what Robin tells me, you're a force to be reckoned with. We need to find him at all costs. Robin is strong, but he won't be able to hold out forever. And if Intergang in putting on pressure, Ol' Blackie will only try harder." She said, sadness creeping into her voice. She looked back up at the Titans. "I saw you all go into a trance. Did you find him?" All four of them nodded, their expressions pained.

"Tell me what you saw."

Batgirl listened as Raven relayed what she and her team had just witnessed. Tears began to run down Star's face, and she turned away. Batgirl remained unflinching.

"The harbor." She said once it was over. Looking at Cyborg she asked, "You got a lock on his position?" He nodded.

"Then let's go get him back."

As the Titans started to walk towards the T- car, Cyborg stepped in front of Batgirl.

"How did you know my real name?" She looked up into his eyes, cybernetic and human.

"Robin and I trained with the world's greatest detective. I make a point to know everything about the people my best friend is on a team with. Robin probably knows too, he's just trying to give you privacy." She turned and walked away, leaving Cyborg alone.

_Robin probably knows. _Cyborg shuddered. Did he?

"Yo Cy!" Beast Boy shouted honking the horn. "We gotta go!"

Cyborg sighed and turned around. There was no way he was letting Beast Boy drive.

***Hey guys! Glad all the chapters are together now? I am. Look, you guys should check out Storys4Will. He's a good author. When he get his stuff up, check him out!***


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12- _

Batgirl drove her motorcycle behind the T- car. Starfire was turned to watch her. She was like Robin. Her mannerisms, how she got strait to the point when talking, and the authority in her tone that made you listen. That was all Robin. This girl even hunched her shoulders when riding her motorcycle. Just. Like. Robin. Star liked almost everybody, even some of their enemies, but for some reason, Star didn't like this girl. Batgirl. Even her name was funny.

"We're coming up to the pier." Cyborg said, snapping Star's attention back to their mission. _Yes._ She thought. _They would find Robin! _They would save him from his captors, get out of this dark city, and everything would be alright. Then they could leave Batgirl…

The Titans got out of the car and Batgirl parked her bike. Pulling off her helmet, which was also black, she strolled over to the Titans. Starfire noticed that her bike was black too. Why black? Pink was much prettier.

"Alright, let's do this!" Beast Boy shouted, pumping his fist in to the air.

All five of them moved by the door. Then Batgirl counted.

"One… two… three… NOW!" They all burst threw the door in to a fighting stance. But it was empty. No one was there. Not even Robin.

"No!" Star shouted. Not now! Not when they were so close!

Batgirl looked around. "Something isn't right. Number One wouldn't just leave-" She noticed a small box in the middle of the room. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Everybody out! NOW!" The hero's ran from the warehouse. Just as Beast Boy got through the door, the entire building blew up into a cloud of fire. The Titans stood watching the inferno in utter wonder. No one would ever do something like this in JumpCity. Not even the worst criminals.

"Come on." Batgirl said, grimly but casually. "Black Mask's men will be here soon to see if we're dead. We need to leave." As they turned to the car, Cyborg asked,

"Where will we go?" Batgirl let a smile cross her face.

"Somewhere with the most advanced Tec on the planet. The Batcave."

***Hey guys! If you like heroes check out Storys4Will. He's really cool! Also, thanks for the reviews! Suggestions on the story are welcome!***


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13- _

Cyborg was in heaven. The cave was lined with the newest advancements in Wayne Industries technology and the _computer, _boy was there a was top notch and way better than even the computer chips that were in his head.

"How did you…." Cyborg started to drool. Batgirl laughed.

"We have all the latest equipment down here. Computers, databases, coffee makers. You can't fight crime with out a good hardrive." She patted a giant black box next to the computer. Raven saw Beast Boy reaching for a button and loomed over him. "_Don't. Touch. Anything._" She hissed. Beast Boy scratched his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"No touching. Got it." Starfire looked around. She didn't like being underground. And especially not when she could hear bats in the ceiling.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled. "I so called this as Robin's first hideout!" Starfire found it hard to picture Robin in this dark and foul place.

"Yeah, Robin would spend hours down here with me and Bruce." She gave a small laugh. Star looked at her. "Who is Bruce?" Batgirl looked confused.

"Robin never told you? I thought he would… Wow. He can hate him but he still didn't give up the secret. Wow…" She looked back up. "He was our mentor." She showed the Titans how to use the computer and they set out to work. Starfire floated closer to Batgirl. She wanted to ask a question that had been weighing her down for a while now. "Please," She asked. "What is your relation to Robin?" The girl thought for a moment. "You can think of me as his sister."

"Oh!" Star said, relieved. She was already feeling lighter. "How did you meet him?" Batgirl leaned back into her chair. "Now _that_ is a long story." Cyborg looked up from the screen. "It's set to scan, so we have time." Truthfully, he wanted to know too.

"Alright." She said, watching the Titans settle into make shift seats. "I guess I should star at the beginning, when I was trying to kill him…"


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14- _

_ Cass sat alone on top of an old apartment building. She waited, looking through her binoculars. He had to be here. She couldn't fail her masters. She was over looking a grand charity event in the next building over. It was for the Wayne Foundation, so he had to be here. Bruce Wayne wouldn't miss his own party, would he? _

_ She considered this for a moment, then decided against it. He would be here tonight. She pulled her leather jacket more tightly around her. It had been a cold few hours, just sitting and waiting. A long black limo pulled up in front of the building and cameras began to flash. He was here. Bruce Wayne got out of his car and greeted the crowd with a large smile. He was very handsome in his trimmed suit. Cass should have been studying her target, but she was watching someone else. After Bruce got out of the car, a boy about her age, she guessed, exited too. He had black, spikey hair and pale skin. Even though his suit looked specially made, he looked uncomfortable and out of place, like he wanted to shrink back into the shadows. His blue eyes glittered with every flash of a camera. The boy and her target walked inside with Cass still watching from the building. Her target… Oh no! She looked over at the sniper rifle she had assembled. She just missed her golden opportunity! Now she would have to get closer, and that meant more risks. Grumbling about how heavy the stupid gun was, she jumped off the building and into the cool night air. She would finish her mission, no matter what. _

_ She climbed to the roof of the charity building and crawled inside a ventilation shaft. It was tight, but she had been trained for situations like this. It only took her moments to wiggle out and move into a bigger shaft. When she was in a shaft above the main party room, she saw Bruce Wayne giving a speech. The boy was standing beside him. She really didn't want to hurt him, but she had to complete her mission. Cass pulled out a small grenade from her coat pocket. It was small enough for it to cause a panicked rush of by standers without injury, but big enough for it to kill anyone in range. Pulling off the cap, she dropped it on to the billionaire below. It went off and Cass assumed it had done its job from the amount of smoke and stage being blown to bits. The scared party goers ran outside and Cass exited the building the way she had come in. She had been walking down an alley, thinking about how this had been one of her messier jobs, when she heard something flying her way. Jumping to the side, she saw a net hit the ground where she had been standing. Turning around, she saw a boy in a cape and mask running her way. He had a yellow R on his chest. A shadow fell over her and a man in a cape landed to her right. It was time to fight._

_ Cass pulled out a knife and attacked the boy. He was just as skilled as her, and she began to feel a tightness in her stomach. _Stay focused._ She thought. _One move at a time._ The boy took out a silver coin from his belt and it stretched into a long pole. She deflected hits with her knife and swung back at him. Then she landed a lucky blow to his chest. The boy flew back with an "Oof!". She took on the man next. He was more skilled than the boy and dogged every move she made. Then he and the boy, who was back on his feet, pinned her down. Then the man in the cowl threw a punch to her head and the world when black. _

_ Cass woke up in a dark cave. She was lying on a table, her muddy boots on the floor next to her. She sat up and found the man and the boy staring at her. "Who are you?" She asked. _

_ "I think that's a question for us." The man in the black cowl said. He had a bat printed on his chest. "So, who are you?" He asked, gentle forcefulness in his voice. Cass turned her head defiantly. "I won't tell you." The boy hoped down next to her, causing Cass to jump. _

_ "For an assassin, you're not very sneaky." He said, a goofy smile forming on his face. Cass was taken back. How did he know what she was?_

_ "We followed you from the charity building." He said, like he could read her thoughts. _

_ "Why did you try to kill Bruce Wayne?" The man asked._

_ "Try to kill? What do you mean… Oh no." Cass had failed! And her masters didn't appreciate failure. She made a nervous gulp. She would be punished. Severely. The boy frowned at her scared look. "You don't have to be afraid of the people who made you do this. You're safe here. I'm Robin." He held out his hand and smiled. Cass looked at him. She hadn't been shown this kind of kindness since… since her father. She took Robin's hand. _

"After that, Batman and Robin took me in and together we took down the people who had been forcing me to work for them. I became Batgirl. We were a family." Batgirl finished.

The Titans we silent. Starfire felt guilty about not liking Batgirl. She was just as worried as Star. She had no idea that Robin meant so much to her.

"So, why did he leave and come to JumpCity?" Cyborg asked. Batgirl gave a sad look at the Titans. "We were on a mission one night. Robin was hurt. Batman wanted him to quit being a hero. They had a fight and Robin left. He was in JumpCity when he saw a robber. He took him down, and I guess that's when he met you. After that, he decided to stay in Jump." The Titans fidgeted in their seats. They felt like they had stolen Robin.

Batgirl laughed. "It's okay! Don't feel guilty. I think it was for the best. And anyway, he seems happy with you." Beast Boy looked at Batgirl.

"So," He said, broaching a subject he had been thinking about. "Why don't you wear a mask like Robin does?" Raven smacked Beast Boy's head. "Ow! I was just asking!" Batgirl smirked. "I really didn't have an identity to protect. When I do go out, I usually just wear sunglasses." A box popped up on the monitor of the super computer and a red haired woman appeared on screen.

"Cass, you there?" She asked. She had an urgent look on her face and she was sitting in a wheel chair.

"Yeah, I'm here Barbara. Did you reach him?" The woman shook her head.

"No. The WatchTower is still under repair. I can't contact him." She looked at the Titans. "Who are they?" Batgirl waved them over. "This is Robin's team, the Teen Titans. They're here to help. Everyone, this is Oracle. She was the original Batgirl." Oracle smiled and said hello. "Just keep me posted. I'll keep trying to reach Bruce." Batgirl nodded. "Thanks Babs." Then the transmission ended. Batgirl sighed. She had hoped Batman could help, but she doubted he would even be back in time to meet the Titans, let alone help save Robin. An alarm went off and a map appeared on the screen with a red beacon flashing.

"We got a lock on his location!" Cyborg shouted. "I think he was moved but he's stopped somewhere in downtown Gotham." Batgirl smiled. She knew every inch of downtown.

"Then let's go get him back." _We're coming Robin._ She thought. _I'm going to get you back._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15- _

Robin wasn't happy. Not only could he not fight back, but now he couldn't even feel his arms. He had been moved from the warehouse to a building somewhere in the city. He had been lying in a weird position for more than an hour and a half in a darkroom inside the building. Numbness had settled in. He cursed. Why did he hide the Titan formula on his own? Then he thought about his friends in his position and shuddered. This was for the best. At least they were safe. He wondered if Cass new he was here and in trouble. Was she looking for him? Maybe. He hoped so. He didn't know if he could last another beating. Then he wondered if _he_ was looking for him. No. He was always too busy. Robin guessed his old mentor was probably up at the WatchTower saving the world from something. Robin sighed. This whole thing was a big pile of-

Black Mask walked into the room, cutting off Robin's thoughts. He loomed over Robin, the mask on his face making him look like a skeleton. He bent down next to Robin's ear. "Tonight is the night Intergang will be in town. If I do not have the formula by then, I will sell you to them." Robin swallowed his surprise.

"They'll never go for it. Last ditch effort to scare me?" He asked, trying to sound braver than he felt. Black Mask stood up.

"I think their methods will be better in getting you to talk. Either way, I'm getting my money. They'll be here in one hour. You have till then to think about giving me the location of the formula or dying painfully in Intergang's hands." The he turned and exited the room, leaving Robin alone in the dark. He gulped down his anger. He had seen first had what Intergang did to its enemies. The pain they could inflict. Robin started shaking. They had found and taken his knife on the ride over. Now he had nothing to break free with. No knife, no belt, no plan. He was utterly defenseless. And either way, he was never going to see his friends again.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16- _

Starfire sat in the back of the T- car and stared out the back window. She tried not to, but she found herself watching Batgirl, who was once again trailing the T- car on her motorcycle. Her brown hair trailed out behind her from under her helmet. Her likeness to Robin was so uncanny that Starfire found herself missing Robin even more.

"Uh, Star?" Beast Boy tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Star answered, not completely out of her daydream. Beast Boy sighed.

"It's ok Star. We all miss him too. But we're gonna get him back. I mean, we're pretty kick butt by ourselves, but now we have THE Batgirl with us! And who would be dumb enough to fight me?" Beast Boy shouted, pointing his thumb at his chest, proudly.

"Anyone that's dumb enough to want fleas?" Raven retorted, a look of annoyance forming on her face.

"Hey! I don't have fleas! Well, not anymore…" B.B trailed off. Cyborg snickered. Beast Boy continued to launch back bad insults at Raven, but Star wasn't listening. Images of Robin had started to play in her head again. It was making her sick, but they wouldn't stop. Robin being beaten. Robin grimacing in pain. Robin on the floor, dead. Starfire's eyes shot open in shock. Robin wasn't dead. She knew that. What was she thinking? She started to sweat. _He's not dead._ She told herself. _He's not dead! _Starfire would never let that happen. Never.

"I think we should stop here." Batgirl said over the radio. "I don't want to be too close, or they'll see us coming." The Titans parked their car in an alley one block from the building they had tracked Robin to. Batgirl gathered them in a circle.

"Alright." She started. "Here's the plane. We go in together, but in separate places. Cyborg, the back door. Beast Boy, you go through the window on the left. I'll go in through the one on the right. Raven and Starfire, you guys go in through the glass panels on the roof. That way we'll have them suprised and surrounded. Got it?" They all nodded. Starfire was struck by how much Batgirl even sounded like Robin when giving orders. The heroes moved silently into their positions. Through the radio, Batgirl set the signal.

"Three, two, one, now!" They all crashed into the building.

It was empty.

Starfire fell to her knees. Hopelessness was forming in the pit of her stomach again. Cyborg smashed his fist into the wall.

"Not again!" He yelled in frustration. Batgirl put her ear up against the wall and knocked. Then she moved back and smashed the wall in with one kick.

"Whoa." Beast Boy stared at Batgirl in admiration. He never wanted to be on her bad side. Batgirl walked into the darkroom. "I couldn't find the door." She said simply.

"He was here." Raven said with her eyes closed. "I can sense that much, but everyone left a little bit ago." Batgirl looked through a desk. "Apparently," she said with disgust. "They thought they'd be back." She found a laptop and hacked the main frame. Cyborg felt some satisfaction in the fact that the people who had hacked his tower could be hacked just as easily. Looking through files, Batgirl started to talk.

"Well, at nine o'clock tonight, a few members of Intergang are coming to town to buy the formula. But if Robin hasn't told them where it is, I don't understand what Black Mask plans to do… Wait. Oh no." Fear started to fill her eyes.

"What? What is it?" Starfire panicked. Batgirl looked sick.

"If Black Mask can't give them the formula, he's going to give them Robin. And what ever torture Black Mask could inflict, Intergang is worse."

** *Hey guys! You like? I hope you do! Anyone watch Young Justice? If you do, check out the author Storys4Will. Enjoy!***


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17-_

Black Mask stepped out of his truck. They were parked on the edge of town need the ocean. It was nine o'clock. He waited. Straitening his tie, he tried to stay clam. He could not show fear. They would kill him and his whole operation if he did. Black Mask new he ruled this town, but Intergang was on a whole other level. They ruled Metropolis's underworld with an iron fist. He was also aware of what they did to their victims.

Two white vans pulled up a long side his. It was time to strike a deal.

"We need to hurry!" Batgirl yelled over her intercom. She was leading the Titans to where the sale was happening. Starfire was in the air over head.

"Yes friends! We must hurry and stop this terrible man!" Batgirl looked at the monitor built into her motorcycle. It was nine fifteen. They were running out of time.

The men Black Mask was dealing with were lackies. They had army pants and black shirts. There were six of them. Each had M12 riffles. They were trained with one job only: To kill. Black Mask did his best to hide his uneasiness. A man exited the van on the left. He wore a tan colored suit and silver sun glasses. His jet black hair was greased back.

"Hello Black Mask." He said in his Metropolis accent. He threw his arms to his sides and gestured toward his men. "I hope you do not mind my security. They're only here for… insurance purposes." Black Mask laughed dryly.

"Like- wise." He said, snapping his fingers. Seven of his guards poured out from his van. All were wearing the identical black body suits. The dealer from Intergang smiled.

"I just hope you have what I came for. I don't like time. It's like wasting money." Black Mask straitened. "I have even better." Two guards pulled Robin out from the black van they came in. Although he fought back, Robin was pushed down to kneel before the two dealers. The Intergang member smiled at him.

"Now what do we have here?"

The Titans pulled up at the docks. Cyborg groaned. "How are gonna find him in time?" Batgirl felt the knot in her stomach grow tighter. They didn't have time to scan this whole area. Raven stepped forward.

"Let me try." She closed her eyes. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_" Raven's consciousness was spread through out the harbor. She caught a glimpse of men with guns and suits fighting over something. She saw Robin on the ground. She felt a surge of hope. He was here. He was alive. Then she saw a man with a black mask and shivered. When she opened her eyes, she found her friends watching her closely.

"He's here." She said quickly, not liking the attention. "Robin's here and the bad guys have guns."

Batgirl laughed.

"Get ready for a fight guys."


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 19- _

_ "Star, what are you doing?" Starfire looked up to find Robin staring at her. She had been sitting in the corner of her room with her arm wrapped around her knees, crying. She never heard him come in. _

_ "Robin! I… I was just…" She stammered. Robin gave a small smile and sat down next to her. _

_ "What's wrong Starfire? You can tell me anything." Starfire gulped in a shaky breath._

_ "Everything here is so different. I don't know how to do anything right, I can't tell when people are saying something they do not mean in reality and… and… I feel like a big gorblat!" She leaned back into her knees and started to sob again. "I do not belong here." _

_ "No, you don't." Robin said. Starfire looked up. Her heart went numb. _

_ "You belong out of your room with your friends who care about you. Star, we're your family. We don't care if you don't know what's what. In fact, I like that about you. It makes you who you are. I don't want you to change. You're special. " Robin moved and put his arm around her. "Truthfully, I don't know what I'm even doing half the time. But do you know what I do?" Star shook her head._

_ "I put on my brave face and muscle through. Star, your one of the strongest people I know. It's hard sometimes, I get it. But that doesn't mean something's wrong with you. Don't ever think less of yourself." He stood up and offered her his hand. _

_ "Now let's go. I think there's a bottle of mustard in the fridge with your name on it." _

Starfire had never felt so happy as she had in that one moment. Robin had shown her that it was okay to be afraid. That it was okay to be different. That she didn't need to change. She cherished that memory, and hung on to it as she flew full force at the men who had hurt her friend. Who had taken him far away from her. She was going to get Robin back. And this time, nothing was going to stop her.

***Sorry for the short chapter guys! I'm working on another fic and that one will be longer so don't hate me! Dramatic conclusion coming soon!***


	19. Chapter 19

***Sorry guys! I havent posted in a while sice my computer was down. The last chapter says 19 but it should be 18! Sorry for the mess up! This is short because I procrastinate wrtiting *_* It will have a good ending!* **

_Chapter 19- _

Number One was sitting in the driver's seat of the van. He had been watching his master haggle over the young hero with the dealer from Intergang when a familiar chill ran along his spine. The same chill he had felt in the warehouse not too long ago. And someone had been there soon after. The proof was in the explosion remains. That meant someone was here too. He got out of the van and walked over to Black Mask, who was in the middle of a heated conversation.

"This boy is worth the same price as the formula!" His master yelled. The dealer from Metropolis merely shook his head. "Adding in the trouble you caused us in the first drop off, and now that we have to break this boy, I'd say that the price has decreased largely." Black Mask did his best not to visibly fume. He shot a murderous look at Robin. Robin tried to take joy in this, but he was too tired and hurt to care much.

"Master." Number One spoke.

"What is it?" Black Mask huffed.

"I think it would be best if we left-" Number One never got the chance to finish his sentence.

Robin looked up.

***I will have a new Young Justice fic coming out shortly, so stay tuned!***


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20-_

Robin saw his friends attack the gang leaders. Black Mask ran behind his van and was shouting orders at his men. The dealer from Intergang did like wise. Raven used her powers to block the bullets raining down on them. Cyborg was hand to hand fighting with five of the gang members. Beast Boy was chasing fleeing men in the shape of a small dinosaur. But Starfire was out shining all of them. She launched an enormous attack on the gangster, spraying starbolts in every direction. Someone landed beside Robin with a quiet thud.

"Hey birdie boy. How's it hanging?" Batgirl asked with a smile on her face.

"Cass?" Robin asked groggily. He was sure they drugged him and he couldn't speak normally. Batgirl frowned, noticing his slurred speech.

"Yeah, it's me. Let's get you out of here."

Black Mask turned to see Batgirl pulling Robin out of the line of fire. He pulled out his own pistol. They had made a fool of him for the last time. He took aim.

The Titans finished off the last gang members and tied them up.

"Oh no! We let one get away!" Beast Boy yelled as the white van drove furiously back to its hometown. "Let's go get-" A shot rang out. Dead silence followed. Then Batgirl screamed. The Titans turned to see Robin jerk violently back and crash to the ground. He didn't move. Blood started to pool around him. Starfire went numb.

Black Mask started to laugh. "Serves him right!"

Cyborg barrel tackled him to the ground, effectively shutting him up.

The Titans crowed around Robin's limp body. Starfire held back unable to move. Unable to do anything but watch. Batgirl's delicate hands moved over Robin's bullet wound. He started to groan. She let out a relived breath.

"He's okay. It hit his chest but nothing major. We need to get him back to the cave. _Now_." She looked up at Starfire's glazed over eyes and slack face. "Star," She said forcefully, trying to snap her friend out of her dazed look. "He's going to be alright." Starfire shook her head. _What did Batgirl say? Robin is…_ Star let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Robin would be alright. He was _alive_.


	21. Chapter 21

***Sorry to all my loyal followers! Life got to much in the way. Here is the final installment of Teen Titans: Untold Past!**

_Chapter 21-_

The Titans watched as Batgirl pulled out the bullet in Robin's side and patch him up. The bullet had clipped a rib, but other than that, he was fine.

"You're just going to need some rest." Batgirl said to Robin, who was sitting up from the operation table.

"Yeah, sure thing doc." He smiled. He was overjoyed to see his old partner. His _sister_. He put back on his shirt. Walking towards the stone stair case, he called back to his friends, "Hang on. I need to see someone." Then he disappeared through the corridor.

"Um, okay…" Beast Boy sighed. Batgirl was cleaning up the table. She turned to see the puzzlement of the Titans faces and chuckled.

"That leads to our house. He has an old friend up there: Agent A. Ask Robin about him later." Star floated down next to Batgirl.

"Thank you." She said. "For everything. I apologize for not liking you at first."

"Don't sweat it. You seem like you had a reason not to like competition, if you know what I mean." She gave Star a nudge and winked her eye. Starfire didn't have clue what she meant, but smiled and nodded anyway.

"You're alright!" Cyborg yelled, patting Batgirl on the back. "You can visit anytime."

"Thanks. I will." Batgirl laughed. Robin dashed back down the stairs, a smile on his face. He looked a lot happier.

"Alright team. Let's go home!" He gave Batgirl a hug as the other Titans piled into the T- car.

"I'll be back. You can count on that."

"And I'll be waiting." She said back to him. Beast Boy honked the car horn and shouted "Let's go dude! I gotta catch up on Mega Monkeys Four!" He was promptly smacked by Raven.

As Robin sprinted to the car, Batgirl shouted after him, "And make a move on the alien already!" All the response she got was Robin's intoxicating laughter filling the cave. She watched as they drove away. Sighing, she turned back to the computer screen. Then the monitor began to flash. The screeching sound of tires on pavement filled her ears as the batmobile flew into the cave. Batman jumped out and ran to her.

"Where is he?" His deep voice said franticly. "Is he-"

"Whoa there Bruce!" Batgirl cut him off. "He's okay. We found him."

"We?"

"His team and I. You should really meet them. They're great." Batman thought for a moment and rushed upstairs.

"Nice to see you too." Batgirl laughed dryly. Even with all the years she had lived with him, she still thought he was unpredictable.

Bruce Wayne moved through Dick's old room. It still had a perfectly made bed and neat desk, just like the day he had left. Dick hated messes. He went over to the desk to look at an old picture Dick kept there of them fishing together. He loved that picture. But when he went to pick it up, it was gone. In its place was a letter.

_Dear Bruce,_

_I hope you don't mind if I take this picture back with me. It's one of my favorites. I'm really sorry about what happened that night, and I hope you're still not angry. I miss you. I don't care if I'm a hero or not; you'll always be my dad._

_Dick_

Bruce folded the letter and put it into his pocket. Maybe he would check out Robin's new team…

Robin sat in the back seat of the car, his hands folded around a picture of a small boy with black hair, and an older, handsome man in a fishing boat. The man was helping the boy reel in his first fish, a look of pride on his face. The boy wore a large grin. The moment of pure bliss caught forever in a photograph. Robin smiled.

He faintly heard Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting about what to get for dinner and Raven calling them both idiots. Everything was back to normal, yet it had all changed somehow. Robin didn't feel the same, he felt different. Better. As if something bad that had been in his heart for a long time was finally gone. He leaned against the glass of the window and let the warmth of the setting sun flow over his face.

"Robin?' Starfire asked from beside him.

"Hm?"

"What is that?" She pointed to the photo.

"A memory I plan to hold on to."

"And who is that man?" Robin sat up and handed her the picture. "That's my dad, and you guys should really meet him…"

***So there it was! Hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfic! I will have a Young Justice one up soon called Missing Nights. The chapters will be longer, I promise! Check it out!**


End file.
